Of Benches and Dynamics
by cherrymelle
Summary: Shonen-Ai Atobe turned his attention to those he considered his rival team. What was it that made Seigaku’s players so great anyway? Soon, he found himself amused and, to be honest, a little bit incredulous...


TITLE: **Of benches and dynamics**.

FANDOM: Prince of Tennis

PAIRING: Various/None

GENRE: Crack with a tiny bit of Angst

RATING: PG-13

WARNING: hints at sexual situations

DISCLAIMER: Nor Prince of Tennis nor its characters are mine and this story's only done in good fun so don't sue or whatever.

SUMMARY: Atobe turned his attention to those he considered his rival team. What was it that made Seigaku's players so great anyway? Soon, he found himself amused and, to be honest, a little bit incredulous...

It was strange to have all the teams gathered together in a friendly atmosphere as opposed to the fierce competition that usually drove them. Strange and a little unreal but also nice in a way. The idea had come from the weird coach of Jyousei Shounan, Hanamura-sensei. The official goal was to have the players relax before entering the finish line to the Nationals. Of course every one of them had also been encouraged to observe the other boys with a specific subject of study in mind: the team dynamics. It was clear in every mind that the offered R&R was just a pretext and all of it sounded more like homework.

Even under those circumstances, the teenagers had been fair-play and accepted the events at face value. Seeing they hadn't any strict orders, they had spent some time observing each other warily before the first challenges were issued. Then, the matches had begun with friendliness merely for show. Temporary pairs had been created providing double games each more unlikely than the previous ones. All in all, it was pretty fun to watch and some of the boys had chosen to stay spectator and to delight in the barely hidden tension. As could be expected, Fuji Syusuke was one of those.

For the casual observer, Seigaku's prodigy appeared his usual unconcerned self with his vacant smile firmly in place on genial features. In truth, under his apparently closed lids, there wasn't much that the sharp blue eyes missed. Few of the other boys present were aware of this fact as Fuji had turned his capacity of blending with his surroundings into an art form. He occasionally threw a smile or a cheer to his teammates and various acquaintances and that was that. Most of them didn't look any further, falsely placated by his easy going appearance, forgetting for the time being the sadist that lurked under the pretence. This time however, one special teenager had decided to not let himself be fooled and approached the prodigy with his usual smooth arrogance.

"Fuji."

There was just a slight line of blue to reveal the rapid glance thrown his way and an equally bland answer of: "Atobe." Hyoutei's Captain chose to take it as an invitation to join him on the bench. Without further discussion, Syusuke went back to his observation, for all appearances dismissing Atobe's presence. However when the diva adopted the affected pose he used when displaying his insight, he would have sworn he heard the other snorting quietly, even if a casual glance to the now lax features couldn't confirm it either way. With the purpose of their assignment firmly in mind, Atobe turned his attention to those he considered his rival team. What was it that made Seigaku's players so great anyway? Soon, he found himself amused and, to be honest, a little bit incredulous...

Near one of the courts, the freakishly intense data collector stood furiously writing in an open notebook. Not once Inui looked at what he was writing nor did he appear to follow the actions of the game he was apparently studying. On the contrary and even if one couldn't tell for sure behind the annoying reflexion of his large glasses, his stare seemed to be immovably fixed on only one point. On one person to be precise, one Kaidoh Kaoru to be exact, who was presently disputing a fierce match, paired with his arch nemesis Momoshiro against the Kisarazu twins. The odd thing was that the Viper looked to be totally oblivious of the disturbing glance which spoke of having long gotten used to it.

Kaidoh himself was playing with his usual fierceness bordering on bull-headedness, amazingly managing to return difficult balls while keeping a heated argument with his partner, all without getting winded. Occasionally, the argument would die down and Kaidoh would throw an annoyed glare Momoshiro's side before letting out a disparaging comment rekindling the flame and thus recapturing the wayward attention of his long time rival. He would then harbour a slightly satisfied smirk before blushing and turning away in affected anger.

While being an unwitting player in this strange little game, Momoshiro was showing off. Faithful to his powerhouse reputation, he would execute impossibly strong smashes all punctuated by fierce battle cries, generally making a fool of himself. When he won a point, he would glance hopefully and without much discretion toward his audience looking for the approval or at least attention of his only Kouhai present. When noticing the complete indifference displayed on the young face, he would sigh dejectedly. Then a determined light would go ablaze in his violet eyes and he would go back to the game with yet more enthusiasm and louder vociferations.

Be it he was oblivious or unconcerned by the antics of his Senpai, Echizen Ryoma was his usual sulky self. He looked for all and every purposes uninterested in all that was going around him. The only display of emotion one would have found on his face was one of long-suffering when from time to time Kikumaru Eiji would throw a friendly arm over his shoulders and loudly ask for his opinion about this or that one of the games presently taking place. If one had looked a little closer though, much like Atobe himself was doing, they would have noticed that the pout was for show. The brim of the hat was shadowing a glow of pleasure at the proximity of the genki double player and not the annoyance one would have expected.

Now the attitude of Kikumaru was shamelessly obvious by comparison. There wasn't any way anybody could misunderstand where laid his affections, save perhaps for the object of said affections. The exuberant one-armed hugs and affectionate pet names might have been directed to the youngest member of Seigaku but all his being was turned toward his double partner who looked improbably oblivious to the blatant ploy to make him jealous. That seemed to annoy Kikumaru to no end if the slow but sure degradation of his speaking skills was any indication. Soon he couldn't seem to utter anything but inarticulate whining punctuated by resounding "nya".

In defence of the dense other half of the famous "Golden Pair," he didn't seem to ignore the redhead's advances by malice. It was obvious by the indulgent smiles he threw him time and again that Oishi genuinely cared for Kikumaru, just not in _that_ way. The Vice Captain himself was all too preoccupied cheering and worrying for the stoic Tezuka playing a match against Sanada on the second court. Seigaku's mother-hen was obviously anxious to see his Captain in such a fierce match with a shoulder barely healed from previous injuries. He looked over Tezuka like a she-wolf her cubs ready to run on the court at the first sign of weakness.

As for the Captain, he was concentrating on his game. He was utterly calm, like always. Tennis all that seemed to matter to him. If his entire team had suddenly disappeared, one would have to wonder if he would even have noticed or cared. He was Seigaku's pillar. He had the required rigidity for the job. If he happened to crumble, the others would probably fall after him like so many dominoes. The most disturbing fact was probably that in reverse, if all the others crumbled around him, he probably would stay standing, unmovable in his duty to shoulder all of Seigaku by himself. And yet, beyond this amazing strength, Atobe would have bet his right hand that even when not playing tennis, Tezuka stayed apart from his team and oblivious to their not-so-secret love entanglements.

Atobe finally embraced Seigaku's team as a whole and noticed the two players he had left aside. Kawamura kept himself on the outside, looking at the other boys like one might observe a rattlesnake, fascinated yet wary. If he hadn't been wearing Seigaku's jersey, no one would have thought he was part of the team. The distance appeared to be of his own doing though, if his uneasy smile before his teammates' attitude was of any indication...

And then, there was Fuji...

Like Kawamura he stood apart and yet not. In this new light Atobe glanced at him sideways and found an indulgent quality to his bonze-like smile. He was pretty sure that under his lids the hidden eyes looked all-encompassing over Seigaku, studying, weighing, protecting in a way, like a forgotten deity, all at once amusing itself with its humans' struggles and yet conscious that, should they fall, it would have to be the force picking them up from the ground. Atobe shook himself from his strange musings. Fuji was no god, no more than himself anyway, but when he turned to his companion, the blue eyes were open and looking at him as if the prodigy had known all along what he had been thinking and at what moment exactly he would draw his conclusions and seek discussion. Hyoutei's Captain fought down a chill and chose to ignore the brief smirk that ghosted on the other's lips.

"Your team has pretty strange dynamics."

"That we have. Your point?"

Determined not to let himself be intimidated by Fuji, Keigo gathered his wits and bulled his way through the conversation from the more unsuspected angle he could think of.

"I find it sad."

There was another slight flash of blue. Atobe wasn't exactly counting, but he was nonetheless pleased each time he was granted such a reaction. This time was especially delectable because he knew he had managed to really surprise the other. He even allowed himself a little smug smile, which he soon reined in for fear of antagonizing the prodigy.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

"Well... ultimately all of them are alone, pining after something they cannot obtain. That is sad and I fear that sooner or later it will destroy Seigaku."

"Ha! I see. You're mistaken Atobe. You're missing the big picture. You're not thinking "team" here."

Fuji's voice had a slightly reproving tone and Hyoutei's Captain felt properly chastised, like a young child caught with the hand in the cookie jar would feel when lectured by a benevolent but disappointed grandmother. He dutifully turned his attention back to Seigaku's players, looking for what he must have missed. He could feel the figure seated on the bench beside him radiating patience and expectation all rolled into one, but couldn't for the life of him see what the other was driving at. He shrugged helplessly before throwing an apologetic glance to his companion. Fuji sighed quietly but seemed resigned to explain their mysterious ways. He straightened himself and opened his eyes fully, taking the time to stare at Atobe before turning his glance towards his teammates.

"They may appear alone yes, but they are still part of a whole. They share a same feeling, for different people maybe but it is a bond nonetheless. They are the same, they are one. They all thrive for something and that make them stronger. Seigaku is powered by passion and desperation, by the will to better themselves not for themselves but for another. That is what makes a real strength. Furthermore, you see only the love. You should look at the friendship. Its flow runs deeper still. Did you notice that while they're hopelessly in love, none of them is jealous?"

Atobe looked again and he could see it. While such complicated dynamics should generate conflict, there didn't seem to be any hard feelings in any of them. Some might be annoyed by the indifference of their chosen, even put upon by his dedication to another, but there was no rancor, just acceptance. They even appear to take that as a challenge, the rivalry only strengthening their will instead of shaking their friendship. Such maturity and strength in such a colourful bunch of boys was a little awe-inspiring. Yet, some things still didn't add up. Keigo thought he might have found the weakness in the other's argument.

"I guess I can see it but you said "they". Where are you in all that, Fuji?"

"I'm waiting."

"Waiting?"

"I am the same as them; I also pine after something I cannot have. The only difference is that I don't want a person... I want a moment."

"A moment?"

"I am waiting for them to grow up and realize where we're going with this. Waiting for them to understand the only way they can all have what they want without having any of their friends suffer for it."

"I'm sorry but I have no idea what you're talking about."

A really wicked smile appeared on the prodigy's lips and Atobe wasn't altogether sure he really wanted to know.

"Why, I am waiting for them to all tumble into a big sweaty pile and I intend to insert myself right down in the middle. Wouldn't that be bonding in a real team fashion?"

A sight! That was what it would be and Atobe's imagination was helpfully providing all necessary imagery in Technicolor and with the accompanying stereo. He heard himself moan and hoped he wouldn't embarrass himself with further untoward behaviour. He reined his hormones in with admirable dignity in true aristocratic fashion and took a moment longer to compose himself. After taking a long calming breath, he glared at the smug devil by his side and by a supreme effort of will resumed the argument.

"There are still big holes in your neat little fantasy. What do you make of Kawamura? He is obviously not interested in other boys and Tezuka couldn't care either way. He's only interested in Tennis."

"Hum hum. Wrong again Atobe. Taka-san is a follower, he'll come into this first only because it is a team thing and he'll stay because, well, which red-blooded teenager could turn _**that**_ down after the first taste?"

Keigo barely glanced at the delicately arched brow. He knew he had to concede the point. He didn't even try to further the questioning, knowing that Fuji would be more than helpful in destroying his well-thought argumentation. Bracing himself for what would follow, he stayed quiet.

"As for Tezuka, it is a pride and duty thing. Unlike Kawamura, he is a born leader. Our leader. He will come because we are his responsibility and ultimately _his_. He may not love us with passion, but he loves us in his ways. He wants to possess part of each of us, he needs it. You may think he is aloof, cold and indifferent, but he wouldn't be the amazing Captain he is if we weren't here for him to command and support. That is what it means to be Seigaku's pillar."

That left Atobe kind of speechless, but he only allowed himself a wistful smile. Part mischievous, part hopeful he took his chance.

"Well, if it happens, the pile thing, would you let me join?"

Fuji only snickered and gave him a wan smile.

"No, no, no Atobe. It's a team thing!"

Keigo had expected as much but pretended to be heavily disappointed anyway. Feeling playful, he decided to tease the other further.

"Alas.... Couldn't I watch at the very least?"

"Unlikely. Don't you have your own team to experiment upon if you're really so enthused with the pile thing?"

Atobe snorted at the picture. That wasn't even worth discussing.

"A Hyoutei pile? Not in my lifetime. Your team works on love, mine strives on hatred. Sure we'll fuck each other eventually but only in a soap-opera way: always in one on one and with only in mind to outdo each other, betrayal and hurt feelings notwithstanding."

Fuji was looking at him oddly.

"And you think Seigaku's dynamics are sad."

"Well that works for us and it isn't any worse than the pyramidal thing that goes on in Fudoumine. I swear those guys will end up building Tachibana an altar."

They exchanged a quiet chuckle and ended the discussion. Fuji was probably thinking that "Ore-sama" shouldn't make fun of Fudoumine's Captain, while Atobe wondered how he could have the undying loyalty of Hyoutei's fans and not an ounce of respect from his own teammates aside from Kabaji.

All in all, the day's research had been kind of pointless. Sure, he now knew how Seigaku worked but he had also come to understand that each team dynamics were their own and couldn't have worked in any other ways. That probably what made the competition so interesting: each team's singularity?

On a more pressing matter, he would have to put surveillance equipment in Seigaku's changing room for when the time came...


End file.
